Simply Yes
by Seoinage
Summary: Hired to play the perfect roles, Kakashi and Sakura accidentally open a door to something new. Tied for 3rd Place in the KakaSaku LiveJournal Blindfold Contest March 2011 . One-shot.


**Title:** Simply Yes

**Chapter:** Oneshot/Complete

**Anime:** Naruto

**Pairing:** Kakashi/Sakura

**Rating:** M

**Written For: **The KakaSaku LiveJournal Blindfolded Contest March 2011. Yay, Simply Yes tied for Third Place in the KakaSaku LiveJournal Blindfold Contest. Thank you everyone who voted!

**Author's Note:** For mature readers only. This has not been beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Many thanks to J-Pop Princess for hosting this contest, which I feel we have all won no matter who the winners end up being. Smut is love!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

He stood behind and to the left of his female partner's seated form, hands shoved in pants pockets and tall frame drooping slightly in its customary fashion. The well-tailored civilian clothes he wore attempted but failed to correct the Copy Nin's poor posture with its straight lines and form-fitting fabrics. Thankfully, it allowed him to conceal what he needed to conceal, and he did not refer entirely to the kunai and other weapons hidden on his body. Nowadays, he slouched for a different reason and not one he knew how to handle except to ignore it. Once nine o'clock a.m. hit tomorrow morning, Kakashi would hopefully notch _Survived_ _Day 1095 _on his mental count (to insanity).

Though not successful in straightening him up, the stylish, lightweight jacket and pants did much to create a debonair and knightly appeal despite his ever-present mop of bed head and general air of disregard to his clothes. Then again, the entire village of Konoha understood that their infamous jounin paid little attention to inanimate objects aside from Icha Icha or those forcefully aimed at him with ill intent.

Just a week prior, Tsunade gloweringly tested the latter when she hurled an empty sake bottle with deadly force at him upon his late arrival to the briefing of this current assignment. He barely had time to side step to the right upon entry to the Hokage's room, allowing the projectile to pass him by. He winced as it shattered against the wall with a loud crash, pieces falling in tinkling waves upon the wooden floor wherein some of the larger shards broke into smaller ones with the secondary impact. Being subjected to twin expressions of creepy displeasure by two very powerful females caused a chill to grip Kakashi even in the unseasonable warmth that affected even here.

Guess the air condition unit caved in under the sudden spike in demand when the heat wave melted upon Konoha.

Their frightening auras also helped him to tamp down the sudden, yet by now expected, twitch in his groin as his cock mindlessly reacted to her presence. Amplified by the heat, the younger jounin's scent invaded his space, wrapping around him just as he wished he could her while he drove himself inside her wet, tight core. Groaning silently at the pleasurable torment, he allowed himself just one inhalation before closing himself off to the salty sweat of her flushed skin that easily carried over to him the addictive, musky spice that wove itself through her clean floral base note.

1095 days ago, he was sane, eccentric but sane.

1094.32400 days ago, he met his team for a mission, late but normal.

1094.10800 days ago, Sakura passed him with little more than a pointed glance as the team headed out the village gates to begin their assignment.

1094.10798 days ago, Kakashi gradually started, unbeknownst to him, down the slippery slope to madness when he inadvertently experienced the subtle but all too powerful shift in her scent that had him unintentionally following, with a widened eye that saw without seeing, the sway of svelte hips and toned backside lovingly outlined by black shorts and overskirt.

As an elite of his village, the Sharingan user relied on his ability to control himself in any situation, be it S-ranked missions, scouting in hostile territory, or evading Gai and another one of his challenges. Having endured torture under the hands of enemy combatants and survived without spilling his guts (both figuratively and literally), he never knew anything like this, a bittersweet, delicious agony that plagued him day and night for the past three years.

It simply _was,_ with or without the physical presence of one Haruno Sakura, growing with time instead of dying away. Not helping matters, his disloyal mind supplied memories of her where she fussed over him as she healed yet another wound or smiled deviously at him during a training session, hoping to pound the life out of him. Good memories, bad memories – all mixed up and representing the varied sides of his favorite kunoichi. He knew her strengths and weaknesses, and the fact that he _liked_ it all kept him away from her aside from missions and training for fear of what it meant.

He never imagined that such torture existed; even for someone of his acclaimed genius. Though an extraordinary ninja and a strong man, even he had a breaking point. Kakashi knew it, so he worked hard to keep everything under wrap, as he had no wish to burden Sakura with this and ruin their working relationship.

She did not need to know how often he stroked his rock hard cock to satisfaction with thoughts of her lush lips locked around him, her tongue working the wet slit or traced the pulsing veins – up and down and up and down – while one slim hand cupped and kneaded his balls until tight with the need for release. There existed no call to inform her how he wished to take her finger into his mouth whenever she got a paper cut or to cradle her against him after giving her an orgasm or five. Five, definitely five.

There existed times when he might have felt an inkling of _something_ shining back at him from the depths of her jade eyes, touches that lingered just a tad longer than normal, or when her scent would turn even muskier (which seemed to happen most often if he were speaking to her or someone else). However, Kakashi would not cross that line if unsubstantiated. By substantiated, he would need it in writing. In blood. Or something permanent and blaringly obvious that even he could not run away from.

So no, she did not need to know the depths of his perversity. Sakura may be an adult, a jounin medic celebrated throughout Konoha, and someone who clearly knew her own mind, but she just might string him up if he got it all wrong. In fact, she _would_ string him up, something she could do with all the skills now under her belt. And possibly he might like it but…

The kunoichi truly flourished after his rocky tenure as her teacher, finally gaining the type of guidance with Tsunade that he had not provided. Yet another thing that went into his closet of shame, though he felt it all worked out best in the end for the pinkette. His apologies, never verbal, showed themselves in how he valued her involvements in training, how he made decisive use of her capabilities during missions, or how he turned over medical matters to her with nary a blink.

In his way, Kakashi said, "I'm sorry." Because she understood him just enough to get it – there were many things he never wanted her to understand about him, such as how his hands itched to run themselves over her lithe body or how he wanted to bury his nose into the nape of her neck – she smiled her forgiveness and went on to kick butt.

Kicking butt…which the two females waiting on him might just do to his own posterior if his mind kept wandering…

Attempting to disarm them as he stepped further into the Hokage's room and away from the broken sake bottle, he turned the wince into an eye-crinkle, ignored the evidence of his welcome, and cheerily greeted, "Good day, Tsunade-sama, Sakura. What a beautiful spring day…"

"There's no point in asking why you're late, Kakashi," the Hokage interrupted brusquely, the heat doing nothing for her already short temper as she fanned herself using the hand not involved in attempted brain damage. "You'll just spout one of your nonsense excuses, and I have neither the time nor the inclination to hear it."

The silver-haired nin laughed weakly and rubbed the back of his head as Sakura crossed her arms underneath her chest with a muttered 'I've heard them all' underneath her breath. He shot her a wounded look, but she missed it, having turned her head away from him. Instead of meeting spring green eyes, Kakashi got an eyeful of her charms, teasingly revealed by the lower than normal zipper of her top. The position of her arms underneath pressed the softly rounding mounds together and up, and he blinked and forcefully glanced away all at once, feeling again like a cad that someone unsuspectingly tossed into a minefield of exploding tags.

_Did that bead of sweat just run down her neck and between her…_He wrenched that thought and the urge to follow the salty trail with his tongue away from the open abyss it would surely lead him into, slouching further to hide the effects of that thought. Kakashi mentally groaned, scrubbing at the image but it lingered and tantalized him with erotic appeal. Sakura had grown into a beautiful woman, and he, being male, noticed more than he knew he should considering their age gap and former teacher-student relationship, even if the latter turned out to be for a short length of time.

Ignoring her subordinates to open the scroll on her desk, the blonde continued, "So I'll get right to it. This will be a two-person A-rank mission with you and Sakura. The client specifically requested her, not by name but description for achievement of the primary target. Once explained, it'll make sense. With things slow at the hospital, I don't see why we can accommodate when they are willing to pay the fees. Kakashi, you'll go along to ensure the secondary objective is met."

Kakashi sighed quietly at the recollection of the briefing. They were day five into their mission with the primary objective over in two hours at the end of the Spring Rite lunch banquet. The luncheon stood as the the culminating event of the weeklong festivities when all the leaders of the region's guilds gathered together once a year. Afterward, they would break off into smaller sessions where negotiations would take place and the new year of trading would begin. So it made sense that should anything go wrong, especially since nothing had gone wrong so far, it would be here.

Easily one of their more important festivals, this area firmly believed that a badly held Spring Rite led to a bad year for all. With rumors that a power play might occur, the head of the trade unions went to Konoha with the request for two of their nins, to be both a part of their Rite as the Lady of Spring and her Knight, and to protect the Rite itself.

The rumor of a kunoichi having natural pink hair and green eyes, just like their fabled Lady, traveled back to them via a fast-working gossip network. With that knowledge, they requested her in the titular role. Tsunade assigned Kakashi after reading the description of the Knight. The fact that the two worked well together acted as a bonus.

The first part of the assignment turned out quite easy; they needed only to show up to events, mingle and make merry, and give a few prewritten speeches. Okay, and maybe have him sing just a bit. The fact that Sakura seemed to enjoy his singing voice helped. Perhaps she more than enjoyed it, if he interpreted her scent correctly. There may be hope after all.

For the banquet, she wore yet another one of the client-provided outfits, this time a dress in deep green brocade shot through with gold thread. It bared creamy smooth shoulders, hugged a femininely full bosom and showed off the slender waist kept in shape by years of dedicated training. The skirt flared out in gorgeous, draping folds of fabric, swished with each step she took in her matching slippers.

As the Lady of Spring, Sakura sat alone at the cloth-covered round table placed in the middle of the room, using a specially designed chair that accommodated her dress. The client and the other leaders of various trade unions in the region seated themselves around her at the U-shaped table that encircled her own. As her Knight, he stood behind her in ready position. Should there be a need to, they would be in perfect position to move into action.

His own assigned attire did much to create a charming appeal, helping to obscure the secondary objective of protecting the union leaders. As luck would have it (probably one of the reasons why he got allocated this Rank A mission), the client expected him to wear the traditional eye patch and half mask. Kakashi laughed inwardly at the memory of when Sakura found out about his costume; her displeased utterances at being officially denied seeing his face yet again warmed the cockles of his heart.

A lone, dark eye flicked quickly over said female partner as his mind whirled to solve the mystery that presented itself from the moment she joined him in the hallway in her brocaded finery. He had been tempted to take her to the side, but their client surprised the two Konoha nin by personally escorting them to the appointed destination rather than sending a retainer.

Again, he discreetly took several deep breaths to pick up more fully the intermingled scents that originated from her location. Kakashi effortlessly identified his medic's tantalizing and uniquely pleasing bouquet, subconsciously savoring it even as he separated it from the peculiar odor that lightly wrapped around her own. Work was work, and he was one of the best.

Focusing on the _other_, that unfamiliar-yet-familiar smell yielded him only the knowledge that he experienced it before somewhere. What it might be continued to frustratingly tickle on the edge of his memory as if taunting him. Not only did it feel important that it be identified, but also plainly speaking, Kakashi did not enjoy it tainting Sakura's natural fragrance. Though so faint that most would not perceive the odor, he could, and the sooner he got rid of it the better. An odd mixture of chalky earthiness overlaid in metallic tones with an inky base, it drifted up to him whenever she shifted in her high-backed chair where their host directed her to sit during the banquet.

The male jounin frowned, the action just barely tightening the corner of his exposed eye as the tickle increased in strength. Almost…

While the logical side of him picked at the puzzle, the more primal side drank in the elegantly simple hairdo with its trailing pink curls lying against her neck and bosom. Though he always thought she looked good (even after pulling two, back-to-back all-nighters at the hospital that left her pale with dark circles under her eyes), Kakashi would not deny the treat this mission turned out to be seeing her in something other than her medic or jounin uniforms.

As the servers began to fill the cups with the clear wine this area was famous for, Kakashi halted the one about to do the same for Sakura, keeping his back to the room and the wine semi-concealed between him and the helper. "I'll do it."

The attendant handed the flask over with a small murmur and bow before leaving. Peering into the flask, the tickle turn into a full-blown burn. His hands made the seals immediately.

"Kakashi?" Sakura called out quietly, curious about the interception. Perhaps he smelled something in the wine that seemed off. This banquet would be the last time the trade leaders would be together in one room until next year after all.

Unseen by others, Kakashi did a substitution jutsu that replaced the wine flask with one filled with water. He turned back and walked to Sakura's side, leaning down to fill her glass as he whispered, "This is just water but pretend it's the clear wine they're having. It's not poisoned, but I think I know what they are trying to do. Just trust me."

With his breath caressing her sensitive flesh and his baritone voice rumbling in her ear, Sakura shivered, thighs rubbing unconsciously together. His voice did strange and terrible things to her each time he opened his mouth to speak. It did even more wicked things to her when he sang, something she experienced (to her great confusion), about three years ago when she stumbled into a bar for a drink after covering two 12-hour shifts. After placing her order, she turned around as the opening notes to the song 'Believe in a Fortuitous Miracle' belted over the sound system. Seconds later, a male voice began to croon the words and her world tilted on its axis when she realized who the person holding the microphone turned out to be.

Since that day, she could not escape the feelings that stirred whenever she found herself around her former teacher. Who knew she had a voice fetish, and for that voice in particular?

The fact that he used to teach her and the possible taboo of the situation washed gradually away over time with each word that left his lips, with each command given that she could agree with and follow absolutely, with each husky whisper over the headset communicators. Sometimes she berated herself for never once tuning in to the sexy timbre of his voice when he did use to be in charge of their genin team, but she was too young and too obsessed with Sasuke at that moment in time. Too green to understand, too innocent to yearn for, and too distracted to notice the man behind the mask.

Not that being aware of her shift in thinking changed things, and she was too shy to boldly state her intentions to him, a man senior to her in age and rank. Kakashi did not seem to pick up her subtle hints either. Having been burned once by Sasuke, she found it hard to go there again without some sign of reciprocation to base her feelings on. This lust or tenderness or what have you – it made it hard to label something that she kept locked up. So she simmered in sexual frustration, opting for helping herself rather than engaging in one-night stands no matter how tempted she might be at times. She came harder whenever she imagined his deep voice panting as he surged inside her, her fingers acting as the part of him that she wished to experience in person. Perhaps if Kakashi were to be interested…

"…Sakura?"

The medic blinked and turned her head towards him, not quite thinking. Her action brought her face perilously close to his masked one, and she leaned forward just a bit as she breathed out, "Yes, Kakashi?"

"I believe they are trying to interrupt this event with an explosion, and you're wearing the item that will allow them to do so. Forgive the intrusion, but I believe it's below. Just don't move and trust me."

Sakura registered his words and the movement of his hands. As his shadow clone appeared underneath the table next to her clothed legs, she shrieked quietly, "W-what?" Her eyes widened. _Was she wearing a bomb?_

The real Kakashi placed the cup of water in her hand, keeping one hand on her shoulder. "Act like everything is normal, Sakura."

But everything wasn't _normal._ Normal did not include having the shadow clone of the man one has been lusting over lifting up one's skirt underneath a table, surrounded by people who placed faith in Konoha's ability to protect them, while in the middle of a luncheon!

Her eyes flitted everywhere in an attempt to distract herself, raising her glass of water in the communal toast (that seemed to take forever as each leader stood up to speak), smiling awkwardly all the while, but her mind kept returning to the feel of rough male hands underneath her skirt and the warmth of his body close to her bare legs. Knowing that his head was so close to her, sniffing her…Sakura clamped her thighs together, feeling a rush of familiar liquid warmth flooding her core.

"S-Shouldn't I just leave instead?" she croaked. Did the clone's hand just brush against her panties?

"That would disturb the proceedings as well."

The medic flushed and stiffened as hands not her own snagged the panties. She could feel it being cut off her with a kunai, and that knowledge excited her even more. The hands urged her to lift herself off the seat. As she did so hesitantly, the panties were extracted, part of the underskirt in contact with the undergarments also sliced away, and everything passed into the hands of the Kakashi standing behind her under the guise of the linen napkin falling off her lap.

"I'll be right back with another napkin for you after I disable this, might even be able to trace it. Remember your role, Sakura. He'll make sure you're clean in the meantime." Kakashi quietly slipped away in the middle of one toaster giving way to another.

_Clean?_ _What did he mean…? _Sakura stifled a low moan as she felt something warm and velvety drag itself up her leg, licking and cleaning every surface of her smooth skin. She could feel his wiry hair against her and his hot breath fan across her skin, his unmasked face bare underneath her dress.

From the tip of her toes to the top of her thighs, none of her was spared from the clone's attentions as it worked on wiping away any trace of the explosive residue that might have rubbed off onto her when she pulled on the undergarment. Between the idea that she could have just died and having Kakashi, even a clone version, between her legs right now – fear and excitement and arousal roared through her veins.

The feel of his tongue starting on her other leg made her toes curl and her breath come in short pants. Her hands trembled around the cup of water, and what she wanted, more than anything, was to pull him to her aching core and feel his attentions there. There and around and inside where she was dying and exploding.

Her first course came and went untouched with the second course suffering under the same fate. The server asked in concerned tones if she was all right. Sakura could only shakily smile, offering the weak excuse that the dress did not allow for her to eat much. "I'm fine. Really. I'll work on the entrée."

After minutes of pure torture of speaking with the attendant in as normal of a manner as possible while being attended to in another way underneath the table, the inside of her cheek turned raw from her biting it. Better her cheek than crying out in public when his lips attacked the back of her knees, insides of her thighs, curving over her hips and somehow even on her backside. With each lick and drag against her, the warmth in her belly expanded, tingling sensations shooting straight through her. Silently but voraciously, his lips and tongue and teeth inched upward. Ever upward.

Sakura, feeling strange and exposed but full of want and need, allowed her legs to part at his silent urging, his large hands positioning her thighs over his shoulders as he came to rest up against the juncture of where the musky scent originated. Her folds were slick with pleasure and her nub distended, and she writhed a bit in her seat, helpless against the movement when she felt his breath upon her. The first touch of his tongue against her made her bite down hard on her lower lip, hips rising towards him in supplication. He worked her hard, the friction of his tongue on the outside of her clenching emptiness offset by the swirl and tug and pull against her clit.

"Please," she whimpered, hoping that he heard and understood even though the residue would not have reached her inside.

He did, and she thanked everything above when his tongue ventured _there_, finally there where she ached and burned and needed to be filled. Thrusting inside with a slick twisting motion that did her in, his nose bumping against her nub to stimulate it as he ate her out. She wanted to clench her hands in his hair, wanted to pull him further against her, but she settled for gripping her utensils and wrapping her legs around his head instead.

She could feel herself winding tighter and higher, the inferno flaring white-hot, her mind consumed by the pleasure. Sakura needed just a little more, something thicker and longer that could reach deep inside her. So she whispered, panting, "I'm so close…Use your fingers."

Once her legs unwrapped around him to allow movement, his tongue retreated to be immediately replaced by two male digits that swirled and stretched her roughly, the friction mind numbing and oh so good. His other hand pinned her down as he continued pumping into her dripping core, his mouth returning to her nub to suckle and lave it.

Then suddenly, the real Kakashi stood next to her once again with the forgotten cloth napkin, and his startled utterance of her name triggered her orgasm, the coiling spring finally unleashed and the blissful release wiping her mind and body. In the back of her consciousness, she could feel the shadow clone disappearing and how Kakashi stumbled a bit as he reabsorbed the experience just felt by his other self. His very lucky, talented other self.

Kakashi tried but could not contain the sheer amount of desire that overwhelmed him. His sudden erection throbbing painfully with pent up need, he growled out to the woman looking up with him with those beautifully heavy-lidded eyes of hers, "Sakura, when I said to clean you, I didn't mean to…"

He trailed off, and her look of satisfaction began to shift into one of shame. Kakashi cursed himself, and he rushed to sooth her. "I mean, the mission is completed. Pakkun and the pack were able to trace it back to a rival trade group looking to move into the area. They didn't have much in ways of heavy manpower, so I was able to get them rounded up for their officials to handle. Our client has been notified. Let's go."

"Go…home?"

"No, to your room. Or my room. Or anywhere with a wall that I can pin you to as I fuck you until you can't walk."

Her bruised lower lip trembled and she sobbed out a little 'oh', her need flaring back up with his words and tone of voice. She allowed him to pull her up toward him, knees still a little weak from the first ever orgasm given to her by someone other than herself.

His strong hand wrapped itself around one of hers, and after some bows here and there to announce their leave; he led them out hurriedly of the banquet room and down the hallway until they reached her room. Kakashi pushed open the doors and tugged her inside, quickly engaging the lock with one hand while tangling the other in her tresses.

It did not even register when he whipped off his eye patch and mask. What mattered was that their mouths met in a frantic kiss, all lips and tongue and teeth that gave everything to the other. Clothes flew off and landed haphazardly on the floor. Her dress pooled around her feet, and she stepped eagerly out of it. There was no uncertainty. Just simply yes.

As his hands roamed over her curves like he had always imagined, her heady scent wrapped around her just as his body was wrapped around her, she rubbed up against him and bit his shoulder like she had always envisioned. Stumbling, mouths engrossed and hands busy, their slowly made their way over to the bed, but they never made it, falling to the rug instead.

"Sakura, on your hands and knees," he commanded harshly, hands urging her into position only to sweep up and down the warm, silken skin of her naked back, helpless against touching her.

She complied, shaking and flushed, presenting herself in an open and vulnerable pose. "Kakashi…"

As he took himself in hand, he rubbed the head of his cock against her wet cleft, circling himself against her sensitive nub and then up and down along her folds. He gritted his teeth, asking, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Sakura screamed in tortured disbelief even as she bucked her hips back against him. He had better not be teasing her and thinking of walking away. "Of course, you daft man! I thought you were going to fuck me until I couldn't walk! I may be a virgin but I know what I want!"

"Ah." With no further warning other than his hands clasping her hips to hold her still, the head of his cock plunged inside and they both gasped in shocked delight. She was tight, so stretched around him even though her juices ran down her thighs. Kakashi groaned as he stilled to allow her time to adjust, but Sakura had other intentions and she immediately pushed back against him, roughly forcing his length to sink in deeper.

"Fuck, Sakura!"

"That's what I'm trying to get you to do, Kakashi."

A pained laugh tore from his throat as he curved himself around her, one hand covering hers on the ground. He nipped at her ear and licked it. "If that's what you really want."

Her muscles clenched around him involuntarily at that, his voice once again causing her to react. She turned her head and looked him steadily in his eyes, taking in his bared face as part of _him_. "Yes, Kakashi. You're really who I want."

He kissed her then, a slow caress of lip-to-lip, so different from the raw passion they shared up to now. She responded to his tenderness, feeling the exquisite push and pull as he gently acquainted her with himself.

His chest warmed her back, and his mouth traveled from her high cheekbones down to her shoulder, tasting her himself rather than relying on the memories of a clone. Her breasts felt like heaven in his hands, and he played with her until her nipples were distended and soft gasps left her swollen lips. All the while, his hips swiveled, forcing his hard length to touch her everywhere

The older male wanted this to mean something, not just mindless sex, though the fact that he had her now blew him away. Kakashi needed to create something memorable for the two of them, felt she had every right to a first time that will make her smile even ten years down the line in memory.

He also desired an answer to something that plagued him, so he deliberately lowered his voice an octave, cock still gliding in and out of her as he asked, "Does my voice excite you?"

Sakura moaned at both the slow burn of the friction his cock built between them as well as his question. "Gods, yes. Can't you feel me?"

Kakashi almost cursed again as she squeezed him to an almost painful degree, locking him in place inside her. When he could move again, he let go, gradually increasing his depth until she had to brace herself against the floor while he pounded into her from behind, his balls slapping against her clit and stimulating it.

She felt him stretching her in ways she never knew or imagined. Every time he pulled out, she needed him to come back in. The pulsing of his cock caused fluttering sensations as his mushroom head forced her slick walls to open. The heavy veins running along his length thrumming with the blood pounding through him and she sucked him in. Her walls caressed, invited, and wanted him to fuck her until she came.

Their pace quickened and they worked against each other, him pushing into her and she pushing back against him. Her previous orgasm primed her for a second one. Though his tongue and fingers felt absolutely fantastic, in some ways they could not compare to the feel of his velvety hard length stroking her, pounding into her like an animal.

As his tip found that special location inside of her sheath, she cried out, bucking in his grasp. Kakashi humming low in his chest, knowing grin quirking his lips, and he pounded away at the sweet spot. Over and over until she stiffened and came, his name on her lips as her muscles rippled around him with her release. He held still inside of her, pressing as deep as he could to prolong her orgasm until she fell forward in a boneless heap, spent and relaxed with little shivers of aftershock running through her body.

He pulled out all the way, still hard, not yet satisfied himself. A little sound escaped her throat, and she tried to reach back for him, but he wrapped his arms around her to lift her up as he got to his feet. "Kakashi?"

Mismatched eyes, hooded with lust and tempered with affection, gazed down at her. "We're going to make it to the bed. I will fuck you until you can't walk. And we might even try out the wall unless they kick us out. Okay?"

She smiled, nuzzling the side of his throat. "Okay."

.

.

.

_FIN_

.

.

.

* * *

**Prompt #7:** Accidental Stimulation

**A/N:** The songs that I mentioned in the fic can be found on YouTube under Kakashi's seiyuu, Inoue Kazuhiko (he makes me swoon). The one Kakashi sings in the bar for Gai's challenge is 'Meguriaeta Kiseki o Shinjite', which translate to 'Believe in a Fortuitous Miracle'. The song that the Spring Rite had him sing to Sakura was 'Utsukushiki Mujun Wo Idaku Mono Yo', which translates to 'To the One Who Bears a Beautiful Contradiction'.

I know this is pure smut, but since it's my second ever attempt at it, constructive comments, criticisms and reviews are totally welcomed! If you liked this enough, let me know! XD


End file.
